


The Note

by Merfilly



Series: 100 Fandoms Challenge [20]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Community: 100fandoms, Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 14:17:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18181697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: Skinner got a note, but he may have waited to read it for a while.





	The Note

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt - 96. oversight

He pulls the letter out of the envelope and finally lets himself read it. 

"I know you've never believed in what I am looking for. But you made it possible. Sometimes by interfering with others, sometimes by making me dig my heels in. You believed in me, even when the cases made you flinch away.

"I have to go. Benevolent oversight or not, you can't help me now. I have to find it alone.

"Watch over her for me. She won't want you to, but it's what I need. - M"

Skinner slips it into his pocket, silently accepting the mission.


End file.
